


Almost Always

by Catchclaw



Series: Mental Mimosa [42]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arguing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchclaw/pseuds/Catchclaw
Summary: “Is it physically impossible for you to agree with me?” Tony says. “Like, does it make you gag or something, doing what you’re told, what I ask?”"No,” Steve says. “Not always. Only when you’re wrong.”





	Almost Always

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: In the end we all just want someone that chooses us. Over everyone else. Under any circumstances.  
> Prompt from this [generator](http://colormayfade.tumblr.com/generator).

The first blow comes out of nowhere. He steps off the elevator into the penthouse and _crack_ , there’s a fist in his gut. Not hard enough to hurt but a hell of a surprise.

“Tony,” he spits out, “what--?”

No answer. Just a scowl and another swing, this one too slow, too sloppy. It glances off his jaw and Steve snags Tony’s wrist, holds him hard.

“What the hell?” he says.

Tony’s face is red and his eyes are wide and his mouth is twisted in a desperate sort of snarl that Steve’s never seen before. His hair’s damp and he smells like crushed gardenias and spice and you’d never know that an hour ago they were both ten seconds from death, ten seconds from some fanatic’s bomb blowing them both sky high. But it didn’t and they’re here, safe and sound at the compound, and why Tony is trying to use him as a punching bag, Steve has no earthly idea.

“You,” Tony says, “are a fucking asshole, Steve Rogers.”

“I don’t--”

Tony gets in his face. “I told you to evac with the rest of the team. I told you to move your ass the fuck away from the big explode-y thing, didn’t I? And what did you do?” He laughs, a sound like a hammer on glass. “You did what you always do: the equal and exact opposite of what I ask.”

“You needed back up.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“You _did_ ,” Steve says. “Your flank was totally exposed. If somebody had circled around your six, you would’ve been toast.”

Tony tries to tug his arm free, the arm that Steve didn’t realize he was still holding. “If that bomb had gone off, half of Toronto would’ve been toast, Rogers. And the other half would’ve wished that it was.”

“I know. I was trying to give you room to work, to make sure you weren’t, I don’t know, shot by a lingering sniper or something. Did you sleep through your own mission briefing, Tony? Isn’t that what happened in Jakarta last month, when this same group--”

His back smacks the wall and it’s only then that Steve realizes that Tony’s backed him up to the wall, that Tony’s tucked up tight against him, that Tony's arm that Steve's still clutching is the last barrier between them and something big, between them and something wonderful.

“Is it physically impossible for you to agree with me?” Tony says. “Like, does it make you gag or something, doing what you’re told, what I ask?”

“No,” Steve says. “Not always. Only when you’re wrong.”

“Well fuck you,” Tony says. “I’m almost always right.”

Steve’s fingers find Tony’s hip, the soft cotton of his sweatpants, and he lets them light there, watches Tony realize what he's doing. “Almost always? I’m surprised you admit that.”

Tony’s eyes find his, softer now, and hot. “Please. I’m nothing if not scrupulously honest with myself about my own failings.”

“Such as?”

“The biggest one right now?”

“Mmmhmm.”

“Impatience.” He leans into Steve’s body, heat against heat. “Are you gonna fucking kiss me already or do I have to suck your cock first?”

His hand goes hard, his nails catching flesh. “Jesus, Tony.”

Tony grins at him, mischievous and incredibly pleased. “Yeah, you’re right. There’s something to be said for cocksucking. Maybe you’ll show a little more sense after you’ve come down my throat. What do you think?”


End file.
